


Of Vows and Destiny

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Episode Ignis, Episode Ignis Spoilers, F/M, Family Drama, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Ravus doesn’t know what he expects when they reach the alter. What he finds makes him more grateful than he has ever been in his life. The reason behind it however makes him less so.





	Of Vows and Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged Episode Ignis spoilers not because I actively spoiled it but because I can’t promise there isn’t any. 
> 
> So it’s honestly kind of weird as hell for me to be writing a female pregnancy (if you look at my profile you’ll know why) but you know… I got this idea and I really wanted to do it so *shrugs* here we are. 
> 
> Playing a bit fast-and-loose on what Ravus actually knows because the canon is sort of unclear – he has some awareness clearly, probably more than Noct’s group did but I don’t really know the exact (or even rough) level. 
> 
> Also I completely made up what Leviathan is the patron goddess of. Nothing I found about the canon said otherwise though so… I feel like I can make a solid enough argument towards it to make her that (argument not in fic, just generally I could). 
> 
> (Yeah ‘the glaive’ is Nyx. This is just from Ravus’ POV, so, you know – refuses to call him by name because he doesn’t like him)

Ravus doesn’t know what he expects when they reach the alter.

The worst case, he supposes, is that they will find two bodies devoid of life. Both Lunafreya and Noctis lost before they could reach them. Or perhaps worse – the alter completely empty and their corpses washed away by the Tide Mother.

He dares not hope that they will find them alive and completely unharmed. To find that the battle raged around and with them but managed to not actually touch them. Well, not touch Luna; he could live with Noctis having a few injuries for everything _his_ destiny has put them through.

They have no option but to press on. He needs to reach his sister just as Ignis must reach his prince. Both hoping they will make it in time for their respective ward.

He doesn’t think Ignis is any more emotionally prepared for what they find than he is. Both having spent so long fearing the worst that seeing what they find makes them falter in their steps,  if only for a moment.

Both Luna and Noctis are alive.

So much so that they are both still standing, although they are using each other as weights to do so. Not untouched by the fighting but still alive and huddled against the still calming rage of the sea goddess. The beacon that had surrounded them dying down and fading as if it had never been there but Ravus feels just as blinded by the sight.

He calls his sister’s name as loud as Ignis calls his prince. Their footsteps echoing louder than even the rain as they race to the edge of the alter where the two stand. The sea churning dangerously below them. The Empire’s ships still humming above despite Ravus’ order to retreat.

Both the prince and Luna look lost at it all. Not scared, but confused. Like things didn’t go how they expected.

“Are you both alright?” Ignis asks the second they reach the edge of the alter, standing just beneath where the other two are standing.

“Yes,” Luna says and she sounds almost giddy about it. The prince letting her go so they can stumble off the edge of the podium and down to where Ravus and Ignis are.

Luna stumbles for a second on the rubble and Ravus moves to catch his sister only for her to right herself.

“What happened?” As much as he had tried to ignore it there had been a part of him so sure that Luna would not survive. He has to know everything that happened thus allowing her to live.

“It was weird,” the prince says, filling in the silence that Luna seems content to leave. He’s answering the question to Ignis despite Ravus being the one to voice it. “It was going badly and then Ardyn showed up and it was going really badly. Then Leviathan got really angry and I thought for sure it was over but she lunged at Ardyn? I don’t really know, I just got us both out of there.”

There’s a part of Ravus that wants to snap that no self-respecting King should ever be unsure of their position or what happened around them. He resists the urge because it appears in the chaos Noctis had done his best to protect Luna. And anyway Luna looks like she wants to join the conversation and it is more important she speak then he make the comment he wants to.

Luna is standing as firm as she always does once her mind is set upon something, but an arm of hers is curled around her form instead of the usual resting place of by her sides. Ravus worries she might not be as uninjured as he first believed.

“He tried to desecrate her alter,” Luna says as calm and firm as every other statement she makes about the gods and future.

“What?” Noctis asks, not even pretending he understands. “By trying to kill you?”

That piece of news makes Ravus stiffen. He had always known Ardyn was not to be trusted but the man seemed to have a need for Luna and her powers. He hadn’t expected him to actively try and kill her. He supposes he shouldn’t be that surprised considering what the man is, but still the knowledge that he had tried to kill Luna makes him want his next confrontation with Ardyn be the last for the monster.

“By trying to kill someone under her protection in a place marked for her,“ Luna clarifies and Ravus can see Ignis’ brain working over it just as much as his is. The prince, for all his use, just looks baffled.

“Ah,” Ignis says, just as Ravus comes to the obvious conclusion that he disregards as impossible. “Then am I to assume?”

“Yes,” Luna says and it grates at Ravus that Ignis was able to figure it out before he was.

“Assume what?” Noctis asks and looks to Ignis for an explanation. At least Ravus can take some comfort in the fact that while the Chosen King himself seems lacking in some areas his retinue apparently are able and willing to pick up the slack for him.

Ignis looks over at Luna, clearly asking permission to answer the question, or perhaps giving her the opportunity to answer it herself. Luna gives a nod and Ignis takes it as permission to continue.

“Lady Lunafreya is with child,” Ignis says and Ravus swears his world goes black for a moment. Especially when Luna doesn’t say anything to deny it, and, in fact, confirms it when Noctis asks her about it.

It is the obvious answer of course, the Tide Mother being the guardian of motherhood would take great offence at someone trying to kill a pregnant woman upon her alter. That didn’t mean it was the only one and Ravus had thrown it out as a possibility when he had thought of it himself because he knew his sister. She was too responsible to risk the political marriage by doing something like that. And that was before he considered her status as protected and safe with guards of Magitek who wouldn’t do something like that anyway. Unless-

_The Glaive._

He should have been more firm in his position that the Lucis king’s glorified weapon was not to join Luna when he went to collect her. No matter how she asked, nor how good of a guard for her the glaive could be, unloyal to the Empire and lacking his previous master as he was. No matter how much he could be used as a potential contingency plan for wielding the ring should Noctis fail to live up to expectation like Ravus was so sure he would.

He had buckled much too easily to the idea and now the common-Lucis filth had gotten his sister pregnant.

He should have just killed him back during the attack on the Crown City.

Ravus supposes killing him now won’t really fix the problem. His sister will still be pregnant with the commoner's bastard. However it still might be worthwhile if only for the satisfaction of it.

“Brother,” Luna says, forcing him to pay attention back to his sister and the apparent infectious joy that has spread between her and the other two at the terrible news.

He had wanted to see her happy but not like _this_. Not because, despite everything he had done, she had managed to slip from his protection and find herself a lover that would never be worthy of her station. Never worthy of her. 

“Aren’t you happy?”

“You expect me to be happy after what you have just told me?” He knows she is not deserving of his rage but until he can get his hands on the glaive she is the only one who he can aim it at.

“Yes. Our destinies have changed. The gods more amenable to our plight.”

“Because your-“ Despite his rage at it he finds his mouth still unwilling to form the word.

“Pregnant. Yes.” Luna stands so firm, ready to argue him down should she need to. And Ravus finds the sharpness of his anger is starting to blunt, instead leaving him will a feeling of being ill.

“May I remind you that you were supposed to marry Prince Noctis,” he says through gritted teeth. It’s not that he’s trying to rekindle the flames of his anger just that it is easier to deal with than the alternative settling in.

“I don’t care,” Noctis says, moving forward so he is by Luna’s side. Apparently ready to defend her should she need. And Ravus has to admit he might actually be good enough to do so after everything that had transpired.

“I don’t remember inviting you into this conversation.” This is between him and his sister and has very little to do with the other two present.

“Considering I’m the one she’s _supposed_ to be marrying I think I have some say in this.”

“That doesn’t mean this concerns you.”

The screaming of the butchery of Noctis’ and Ignis’ names that only can come from one of the other two members of their group breaks though the stand-off. The sound of people running over to join them a reminder that there are other things happening than the state of his sister. That despite the fact the confrontation with Leviathan could have gone a lot worse there is still a lot of damage done.

The remaining two members of the prince’s retinue are quick to crowd Noctis and Ignis. Worry and relief radiating off all four of them as they assess the damage each other sustained.

The glaive is with them. Although Ravus figures it’s more happenstance that they all made it to the alter at the same time and not because he joined with the other two for their searches. Maybe they did though. He wouldn’t know.

He considers for probably longer than he should just killing the glaive right there and then. He still has his sword at his side, and his strength. He could rid himself of that problem even if the one caused by it will still remain.

The smile his sister gives the glaive stops him though. It is a smile that is tired but relieved. Not one belonging to the high of living through a moment she though would be her last but one that holds an awareness of the fight still ahead. One that is aware that there is still many terrible things that might happen but is happy nonetheless.

It isn’t the happiness he envisioned for her. But he supposes he never really knew what it was that would make her happy – just what he believed a person of her position would want. Maybe this is her happiness, even if it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

And even if it grates at him he will give it to her. She deserves at least that.


End file.
